


Strict Machine

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: This is just a little something that popped into my head while listening to Strict Machine by Goldfrapp





	Strict Machine

The second your back hit the wall, that was it, you were done for.

As he slid deep into your core, you were in an instant high, clinging to his back as his muscles rippled under your fingers. “Sir..” you whimpered.

“Louder.” He growled, slamming into you harder.

“ **Sir!** ” You cried out. You loved this side of him most of all, strict and in control. He knew it too. _God,_ did he know it.

He didn’t love you, you never deluded yourself into thinking he did. But when he fucked you like this, a tingling sensation took over, it reminded you of white noise. Like the static on an old tv, wonderful electric. You’d take that over his love any day if you could only have one.

He fucked you with everything he had, never worrying about making you cum, you always did with him. He just went until he finished. Biting and sucking on your flesh, marking you as his but never really claiming you. It was euphoric. And when he was done, he would cum, filling you as you cried out and clenched around him.

He pulled out, tucked himself back into his pants and left without another word. You sat slumped against the wall, still feeling him against you. Your walls throbbing around nothing, as if he was still there. You sighed as you head went back. My Soulless Sam, my strict machine.


End file.
